Neko Chara vs. Samantha (FNANC Vs. Eternal Nightmare)
Wiz: Horror icons are usually creepy.. But these two just take the cake.. Boomstick: Yeah, Not to mention Neko Chara's second location AKA Neko Diner had legit cake in it, Strawberry Cake. Wiz: Yeah.. And darn you for turning it into a joke. Boomstick: Whatever. Neko Chara! Wiz: Neko Chara is the main antagonist of Five Nights at Neko Chara's, a roleplay horror series that features 4 antagonists, Neko Chara being the leader. Boomstick: Why am i in love with a neko.. Can I fuck her? Wiz: No Boomstick! Boomstick: Fine. Wiz: Neko Chara was built in a lab like various other Nekomatronics, As TylerAK412 calls them. Boomstick: We face her in Night 1, then Night 2 along with all the others, Night 2 is the harder night as Neko Error Sans apparently "steps it up a notch" by making EVERYONE attack you, besides Neko Gaster which is the puppet of course.. Samantha! Boomstick: The currently only 2 creation series, Eternal Nightmare is the coolest one, a hot female demon. Wiz: Shut up, Boomstick. Boomstick: Kay.. Anyway Samantha is the demon that is Satan's best friend and constantly wants to tear you to shreds in your nightmare, causing you to die In real life. Wiz: Holy crap that sounds dark. Boomstick: The mind of an autistic 13 year old (soon to be 14) is a dark place, Wiz. Samantha: HA, you thought you could do this without ME? Boomstick: Not again..First Deadpool now this? Wiz: Yep. Samantha: I am the current main antagonist of Eternal Nightmare, I want to t- Wait wasn't all this taken care of? Wiz: Yes it was, Samantha The Demon. Samantha: DAMNIT! Welp I'll just go back to the nightmare world. * Warps back into the world of Eternal Nightmare * Fight! Samantha is walking down the road, as she sees a diner. Samantha: Cool, A diner.. I will destroy it. Neko Chara steps out of the diner, and decides to murder Samantha before she apparently attacks them again. Neko Chara: It's YOUR fault..for our suffering.. You did all of this, Put us in these damn neko bodies, EVERYTHING.. Samantha: Now, I WILL TEAR YOU TO SHREDS! Samantha tries to tear off Neko Chara's head, but Neko Chara slaps Samantha off. Samantha: OKAY THAT IS THE LAST GOD DAMN STRAW! Samantha summons a scythe, then attacks Neko Chara with it. Neko Chara: MALFUNCTION..SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE IN 3..2..1. Neko Chara explodes, and reappears behind Samantha Samantha: The hell? Didn't you just self destruct? Neko Chara: Yep, But.. Neko Gaster is shown for a short second, then he disappears back into the box at the first pizzeria. Neko Chara: Okay it's time to die. Neko Chara self destructs RIGHT next to Samantha, killing them both. Draw! Wiz: There goes another of Boomstick's future wives, err, two future wives.. Boomstick: Yep.. Wiz: While Samantha is clearly better at 1v1 because she has never fought in a team, Neko Chara can self destruct and end the battle just like that, Neko Gaster gifted her with the ultimate gift..revival upon death. Boomstick: Damn! Does this mean we might see Demon Chara vs. Samantha from the second one? Wiz: Probably.